Pretty Monsters Project
by Grizzmon
Summary: AU Ranma's life went into a slightly different path and after being saved by a self proclaimed "lost soul" called Mima. Now honor dictates he must go to Gensokyo. to defeat a certain flat chested shrine maiden!


And finally is here! My Ranma & Touhou project story! (And prof I can't write a Ranma story that's not a cross to save my life!)

**Chapter 1 Not the usual beginning **

It was a rainy night in the Minato district, in the Azabu-Juuban ward, suddenly yelling could be heard.

"COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN YOU STUPID PANDA! YOU ARE SLOW AS A SNAIL!"

The people on the shopping street turned their heads at the shouting. A young redhead girl about sixteen years old came running out of a side alley, sticking her tongue behind her. The onlookers' eyes went wide, as suddenly a large panda followed the girl out onto the street. It seemed to chase the youth, but the girl was evading easily and shouting back, while she kept taunting the panda and throwing insults at it.

"YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER EVER! YOU ARE AS MANLY AS CHERRY SMELLING SOAP, ONCE MOTHER FINDS OUT WHAT YOU DID SHE WILL TURN YOU INTO A NICE PANDA RUG!"

"Growf!" The Panda growled looking annoyed and swiped at the girl with his clawed forepaws. The redhead whipped around and assumed a fighting stance.

"You only need to defeat me and I will let you take me to the Tendos, but think you can do it old fool?" It seems the girl had decided to stop yelling and there was a dangerous look in her eyes.

Amazingly the panda stood up straight and took a similar, very human pose. He struck, his claws swishing through the air, narrowly missing the dodging girl, it became clear to everyone that this was no regular panda, yet it looked too real to just be a person wearing a a panda costume.

The girl grinned, while she ducked and weaved left and right, avoiding every strike the panda threw at her. She then started to lead the panda into a downward spiral pattern, taunting him.

The onlooking people was very surprised as the two fighters tried to hit each other, but while the panda seemed to really want to hit her, to those with some knowledge of the art it was quite obvious the girl was missing on purpose. Finally the girl sidestepped yet another of the panda's blows and sent an uppercut in the air that missed yelling "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

To everyone's surprise, that missing blow created a tornado that blew the angry panda into the sky, making him land half a block away. While the panda did his best effort to stand up as quickly as he could, he looked quite beaten up, so that took him several minutes. By the time he finally stood up, the redhead was gone.

The Panda took a sign out of nowhere that probably had something important written in it, but the rain quickly washed the ink away before anyone could read it. Looking even more annoyed, the panda started to walk away, heading to the Nerima ward while most people decided to pretend that nothing happened because of how bizarre it was.

IIIIIIIIII

The next day...

Ryoga Hibiki almost jumped out of joy. Finally! He had found Ranma Saotome, now he would make him pay! Sure, besides his directional problem, he had been sidetracked a bit. But because of that he had found a Sensei that had trained him so he could defeat Ranma. Ryoga at first didn't feel like he needed the training, but after watching the guy destroy a huge boulder with just a finger... he had wanted that power. After all, Ryoga wasn't stupid, he knew the reason Ranma had left in the first place was because he was doing a training trip, and there was a limit on how much training just traveling around and getting out of dangerous situations could get him. The nerve of Ranma, to defeat him in front of everyone in their old school instead of accepting to wait until later for a duel, saying he 'wasn't willing to wait for days until Ryoga found the damn place'!

Of course Ryoga wasn't gonna to just accept defeat, he had decided to go after Ranma for a rematch and get whatever training he could on the way.

Then... he had heard of some famous training grounds, the guide had tried to warn him, but he was too careless and didn't listen... wait... why had he gone to those training grounds again? Well, probably to get training and be able to defeat Ranma, but... what he got instead was a horrible curse.

And then that strange yet beautiful woman had approached him, offered him a deal, and instead of being cured, he got an even WORSE curse. Of course, it was all Ranma's fault, if he hadn't won their fight then... okay it didn't sound very logical, but he wanted to beat the crap out of Ranma anyway. Now, the first rule of the Kuma Ryu was...

He approached Ranma, smiling at him "Hey Ranma, how have you been?"

"Ryoga? Ryoga Hibiki? Man is been like, a year? How have you been?" Ranma had just set up camp in an abandoned lot, he seemed relaxed and totally unaware of the intentions of the lost boy.

"Not very well, but I am gonna be better now." Ryoga took out a bottle of water, opened up and threw all the contents over Ranma, turning him into a cute redhead girl. The lost boy then turned into a blur and punched the surprised girl.

The first rule of the Kuma Ryu was cheating.

IIIIIIIIII

Ranma opened his eyes and light almost blinded him. "Everything... hurts." He noted that his voice was female. Just great, that must mean he was still in the form of a cute and busty redhead girl, stupid curse. Had the panda finally knocked him out and dragged him to Nerima? They had a deal and Ranma had won their fight, but Genma's wasn't the most honorable person. It was a real shame he didn't have the address where his mother lived or he could send an anonymous letter to his mother, casually informing her of Genma's location. Who, having lost Ranma, would be in trouble, even if he ran from her, or hid from her, it would keep him out of Ranma's hair for a while.

Thinking seriously about it, making a deal saying that Genma had to only to defeat him once to win wasn't the smartest thing the redhead had done, but he had needed him to be overconfident, sloppy and angry, or the Hiryu Shoten Ha wouldn't have worked. The rain had also been a blessing in disguise, since that way Genma had to endure his insults and couldn't insult back, because Ranma didn't speak panda language. Ranma didn't know about her father little signs trick, because he didn't use it during their battle.

"Well, after the beating that bandana guy gave you, I am not surprised." The stranger's had a young, childlike voice.

Ranma was lying down on a futon, and a small girl twelve year old girl was standing next to him, leaning between her and the overhead light. her skin was strangely pale white, she had dark green eyes with long blond hair and was wearing a blue cape that had a white trim and markings. The cape was fastened to her neck with a yellow ribbon. She was wearing a long white and blue dress with red and green markings around its edges. She was also wearing white shoes despite being inside... of whatever place they where. All Ranma could notice was that the room was made of wood, and seemed old, that didn't tell him much.

His headache faded slightly as the girl provided some shade, Ranma silently thanked the small respite to his for now sensitive eyes. But it was still annoying, that Ryoga... how had he got so strong? Ranma had spent a whole year training with the Chinese Amazons before they discovered that their new 'sister' was a boy, and so Ranma had to run for his life. So it's not is not like he had been slacking off in his training. It was true Ryoga had cheated by turning Ranma into female, but still, the fact that Ranma was faster as a girl should have compensated not being as strong as a boy. Plus Ranma had spent a whole year as a girl, if anything she should have fought BETTER as a girl, not worse. That was quite strange, maybe the Amazons had done something to her? Why would HE spend a whole year as a GIRL willingly?

"I ain't gonna marry you," He croaked. It was more of an intuitive response than anything, sure the girl looked too young to marry the sixteen year old boy known as Ranma Saotome, but Genma had engaged the martial artist to a lot of girls, at least that's what it said in the stupid panda journal. He even sold him once then stole him back, better be safe than sorry.

The girl leaned back, a mock up shocked expression on her face, and the light returned, making Ranma's headache worse. "Ow." It wasn't as bad as before, but the lost boy was gonna get it... as soon as Ranma did some serious training, Ryoga had totally outclassed him. His pride was hurt, but one of the lessons he had learned during his year in china was that there were a thousand lessons in defeat and none in victory. Now, if he just could find out what the hell had happened to make him be a DAMN GIRL for a whole year...

The redhead sat straight up, clutching her head, making her body hurt even worse, she felt dizzy, but endured it. Her breasts tried to drag her torso forward, snapping back and wobbling at the abrupt stop. After one year she still couldn't get used to the damn things, she was even considering having a sport bra ready for when he turned female, even more since the things had got slightly bigger. After all, she had used female underwear in her time with the amazons, and only her stubbornness had made her drop everything female when she reached Japan. Of course just then, the stupid panda had to find her. Wait... she just did it again, didn't she? She was thinking of herself as a girl, it seemed whatever the amazons did had really messed up her head. At least it only happened when she was in her cursed form.

"What the hell did he do to get that strong? Weight lifting cargo trucks?" She was too hurt to care if she was talking out loud. And she knew that whatever Ryoga did was more than just strength training, he had known about the Hiryu Shoten Ha after all.

The girl's face popped in front of her again, looking rather... well she seemed like she had some kind of private joke and was trying hard not to laugh or tell Ranma. "The bandana boy? No idea, but before I chased him away he was bragging that he got trained by The Devil of Martial arts himself. How bad does your body hurt? I checked and you aren't bleeding or anything. Of course if the worst happened and you died, I could enjoy the company of another lost soul. Amazing healing abilities by the way, almost... inhuman."

Ranma leaned back slightly, then just decided to lay lazily on the futon, she was tired, hungry and hurt, and it didn't look like the girl wanted to injure her, better try to enjoy the peace while it lasted. "It's getting better... and what the heck do you mean by lost soul?" Ranma looked around the room and saw girls stuff. But there were a few manga on display in the corner that weren't very girly, though, like those giant robots and series usually preferred by boys. Strange how it contrasted with the old run down look of the room.

"Oh that? Is a secret!" Ranma could swear that for a second the girl legs had disappeared and she saw a light-blue tail instead.

She then eyed the girl warily. "Okay, not that I ain't thankful for the help, but who are you and where am I?" It was time to find out if this nice girl was her fiance or not... or more important, if Ranma should run away scared because the girl may be a ghost or evil spirit-.

The little girl blinked, looking spaced out for a minute, then smiled cheerfully. "Oh, my name is Mima and this is my room. You are in the Minato district, in the Azabu-Juuban ward. In a dull, small, run-down Shinto shrine that normal people usually ignore. Do you want some painkillers? I can go get them."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but are you a ghost? And no drugs, my head is already pretty messed up, thank you."

"Oh, I am not really dead, but I am not exactly alive, I have tried several ways to be alive, and you are lucky I saw you in trouble when I am trying it by doing good deeds. Sure, I am still a thief, but no one is perfect, right?" Mima skin seemed to take on a more normal color after saying that, it was still pale, but at least now it looked human.

"Okay, I am sure you have as very interesting life or no life story... ehh could you get me some food and some water?" Ranma regretted saying those words as soon as their left her mouth, here she was, being so casual with a girl that just admitted being some kind of spirit. even if she claimed she wasn't a ghost. She must have been hit REALLY HARD in the head.

"No problem, helping a starving girl is a good deed after all." The small girl walked outside the room, thankfully using a door. Sure Mima had admitted not being human, but if Ranma saw her going trough the wall as if it wasn't there it would have freaked him out.

Ranma then took the chance to look around the room, it was an old looking wood room, with a single glassless window and a door. The place looked so ancient that the girly stuff and the manga books looked really out of place. For a moment Ranma considered jumping out the window, but then decided against it. The spirit girl had been nice so far and running away could anger her.

The spirit girl soon came back, she had a bento full of food and a glass jar full of water. Ranma wondered where she had got the bento, sure the girl admitted being a thief, maybe there was a school nearby or something? Mima placed the bento and the jar on the floor, then she waved her hand like a mage doing a magic trick and got a glass out of thin air.

"Here you go, by the way, what is your name? I gave you my name and it is rude if you don't give me yours."

"Ah right, sorry, my name is... Ran... Ranko." Ranma had no clue why she had lied about her name.

"That's an evident lie, but fine, if you want to be called Ranko, is okay for me."

"Thank you, you have been really nice with me," Ranma smiled, it was rare for someone to be so kind with the redhead, probably the small girl wanted to use her for something, in her experience everyone always wanted something. But she was a guest and wanted to be polite. Ranma stomach growled and remembered her that she needed to eat, she opened the bento and found different kind of sandwiches... and that was it.

The sandwiches tasted great, not as good as her ex friend Shampoo would have made them, but good anyway. Ranma found herself quickly warming to the girl, even telling her a bit about her life so far. Yet avoiding to tell her about the fact she was really a guy and about the fact Chinese amazons wanted to kill a certain gender changing martial artist. Sure the girl was some kind of supernatural being and was able to tell when Ranma lied, but is not like the redhead was willing to tell everything to someone she just meet.

"Ranko your life seems pretty bad! If I where you I would have killed your dad long ago. AHH! What I just said? I am supposed to be good now!" Ranma could swear she saw a bloody knife in Mima's right hand for a second.

"Well, trust me, the idea of killing him has crossed my mind, but... I just can't. like it or not, he is my only family. Well, there is my mother but I can't ever see her again."

"Is she... gone?" By the look on Mima's face made Ranma realize what the small girl was thinking. Wait, did the girl just got taller, and look older? It must be a thing for whatever she is, after all she had seen her change a lot of times now.

"She isn't dead. She just... she has a pretty strange idea of what I should be, and would very likely kill me because of some stupid contract done long ago. And while I would be glad to be what my mother wants me to be, I can't." That sure had been very careful wording about her mother probably killing her for being unmanly.

"So you really are that freaked out of cats?" Mima said, hoping to change the subject

"Yes, why? You don't have one of those furry little devils around here, do you?" Ranma looked around the room in panic, expecting a cat to jump from the shadows and attack her.

"No, but if you go outside you might find a cat or two..." Mima smiled with a mischievous grin

"Don't even joke about something like that!" Ranma said angry, then suddenly bowed down and apologized. "I... I am sorry for being rude, you have been nice and helped me."

"Ah is okay Ranko-chan. HUGS TIME!" The now not so small girl hugged her, Ranma noticed Mima now looked about sixteen, and that certain parts of her anatomy where touching her chest. Ranma blushed and gently tried to push her away. Mima noticed how uncomfortable 'Ranko' looked and stooped the 'hugs time'.

"So, you basically have nowhere to go, right?" Mima said, there was a wicked smile in her face, it was somewhat scary.

"Yeah... why? Can I stay with you for a while or something?"

"Not quite, but you could go... to a secret place. No crazy amazons or stupid panda there, I promise."

Ranma opened her mouth in shock, then closed it again "You... you know? How?"

"Oh, I did read your mind when you where unconscious by possessing you. To be honest I was hoping you died so I could use your body to be alive again, but when you started to get better I decided to be good." Mima said that with a straight face, and no sign of regret at all about hoping that Ranma died so she could get the redhead body.

"Okay... " Ranma just sat there is silence, not knowing what to do or say

"Ohh you will fit there just fine!" Mima smiled happily "Can you stand up and walk? I better get you to Gensokyo fast. After all lost boy and baka panda could get here soon, right?"

"Well... could you at least tell me about this Gensokyo place first?" While Ranma had got a curse that turned the martial artist into a girl, this sure was the most bizarre day in her entire life.

"Ah right good idea Ranko, I am proud of you! Well, basically Gensokyo is a land of wonder, magic and horror filled with pretty monster girls called youkai. Most youkai eat humans, so you should be careful. Also most youkai if not all can fly, and so can some humans with a bit of magic. Conflicts in Gensokyo are usually resolved by Danmaku battles. Danmaku battles are aerial fights where two opponents shoot a barrage of magical energy blasts at each other until one wins. Those battles aren't usually to the death, but the loser of the Danmaku battle has to do what the winner wants."

"Uh... in case you didn't notice when you read my memories, I can't fly or shot magical energy blasts, so I don't think I would fit in this Gensokyo."

"Oh, you sure are a genius, aren't you?" Mima grinned, "To be honest I wanted to have fun and see if you survived long enough to get that dumb shrine maiden to have a Danmaku battle with you. But... I said I was gonna be good, didn't I? Tell you what, I will train you. Flight and Danmaku battles aren't usually possible outside Gensokyo, but I can enter your mind while you sleep and create a pretty good simulation instead. But, since this goes a bit beyond being a good Samaritan, I might ask you for a favor or two later. Okay?"

"What stops me for just running away right now instead?" Ranma just felt she had to ask

"Well, let's see, bandanna boy wants to kill you, so do those crazy amazons, and your dad wants you to marry girls you don't know. And if you think all that isn't bad enough, I am sure you will get more trouble soon."

Ranma remembered all the things she had read in her dad diary, well journal since men don't have such a girly thing as a diary, and had to agree despite herself.

"So, why fighting with cute girls that want to eat me would be better?" Again, Ranma just felt she had to ask

"Oh... good question... well, you see, hmm." Mima seemed to really think what to say for a minute or two

"You don't have a good answer do you?" Ranma said triumphantly

"Oh I know! Because I saved your life so you owe me one! Besides your male form is quite handsome, some youkai might have other ideas besides eating you!"

"Stupid martial arts code... " Ranma mumbled, not really caring about what Mima said about the fact some pretty monster girls might want to have fun with him.

"What did you said? Did you say 'Mima you have saved my life so I will go to Gensokyo after you generously train me, and I will one day get good enough to trash that stupid flat chested shrine maiden' Oh my! You are a great girl Ranko!"

"Yeah, whatever. I just knew it, no one does anything for free. You are gonna use me to get revenge on that shrine maiden, right?" Ranma decided to give up and just accept it, after all running away would mean betraying the code. And unlike the baka panda, he considered himself honorable. It was just that Genma had broken his word so many times that Ranma considered any honor promise made by his father wasn't valid.

"Again, bravo, you are a genius!" Mima again hugged Ranma, but this time she again looked like a small girl, so there wasn't any reason to blush.

**AN:** I picked Mima cause it was never very clear what she was besides a lost soul or an evil spirit. As you probably noticed this story is an AU. Let's say someone been "interfering" in Ranma's life for a while.


End file.
